Kaleidoscope
by Charmpanda
Summary: With politics comes patterns. There's a certain way things work but nothing is ever predictably consistent. In a small town where rank dictates your entire life, who could possibly survive? The only hope resides in the good hearted. The only few strong enough to stand up and push for change. And we mustn't forget that one hand can touch another.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! :)**

 **How are you today? Yes, another story. I couldn't help it haha. So, as always I hope you enjoy. :D**

"Hold on!" Jasper called hastily, a hand quickly shooting forth to try and grasp the male that ran from him. His fingers curled around the male's black cloak. The unexpected success caused Jasper to tug a little harder than what was needed, eliciting the male to come tumbling to the cold tiled floor with him.

"Whoops." Jasper chuckled innocently in amusement, flashing a big smile as his curious blue eyes trailed down to the coiled up slump of limbs in front of him. After a long, nearly uncomfortable silence, the other male finally sat up. A fingerless gloved hand rocketed to massage at his aching temples. A set of pensive eyes peered back at Jasper, not at all reciprocating the inquisitive excitement that shined in his. No, instead his shine was more of a dulled out exhaustion. But wow, Jasper had never seen eyes like his before. They were gorgeous. Incredible dark brown: almost black, ebonies. Silver inklings glittered within them like stars did a night sky, and blood red could be depicted hear and there. They stood out against his pale skin, even if partly obscured by his glossy black bangs.

"Hey look,"Jasper began, landing a hand on the ravenette's weak shoulder. "I know an empty school hallway isn't the best place to do this, but you're so illusive. I was afraid I'd never get the chance to talk to you again. You're Spandel right? People say you classify as good Milquetoast material. That you're submissive, selfless, and good hearted. Not only that, but rumors say that you're a demon of sorts. You're wanted all over this twisted place. No one can get their hands on you though cause you're the director's nephew."

"You appear to be making a claim Jasper Collins, but I am far from a Milquetoast I can assure you." Spandel murmured, "And you have created quite the reputation for yourself as well. Going by the complaints of the Regalias, you are quite the little rebel."

"Well if you know all that, then you know I'm not staking a claim." Jasper laughed, "I just wanted to ask you something. Whenever I suffer a knockout from an opponent way stronger than me, I always wake up in my room all better. That's literally impossible. You know, unless someone healed me."

"Annie?" Spandel queried.

"I don't think so. She really only knows me by reputation." Jasper hummed.

"Perhaps Helen?" Spandel suggested contemplatively, teasing his chin with his finger.

"She hates men. However," Jasper leaned forward in anticipation, "I sometimes just barely catch a glimpse of you hanging around me at random times. I can only assume you're the one helping me out. Is it true? And if so, then why are you always so reclusive? I don't bite you know?" Spandel got to his feet, briefly scanning the area before taking off down the hall. Jasper watched him fade from his line of vision, leaning back against the wall. "There he goes." He sighed in disappointment.

* * *

Emily felt her body temperature raise with every shout or demand to hurry it up from Kirron. "Please wait a minute Sir. Ella's just a little nervous!" She called back, kneeling down to try and sooth the skittish kitten that cowered under her bed. "Shhh, it's okay Ella. He won't hurt you." She whispered to the frightened white kitten. She could hear impatient shuffling in the other room, making her heart skip a few beats in panic.

"I have an appointment!" Kirron's usually smooth voice went cold as he yelled.

"Then just go without me!" Emily shot back.

"Are you insane!?" Kirron snapped. Emily huffed. She didn't know why she thought that would work. As if he would go anywhere without his little servant. Emily grumbled irritably under her breath, her arms sliding under the bed to grab the cat. She was stumbling over her heels trying to walk backward as Kirron toed her along by her hair before she got the chance though. At her owner's absence, Ella shyly crawled from under the bed and scampered to Emily's ankles. Emily turned around and finally gained control of her confused feet. Kirron's hand released her sandy blond tresses and instead slid down on the small of her back to steady her slightly wobbling form. Emily knew it wasn't a gesture of courtesy. He just wanted her to move quicker. He left her side to stalk out the dorm door, expecting her to gather his things and follow. Neo; a fluffy black wolf with sharp amber eyes, patted next to him. Emily grabbed Kirron's bag from the living room couch and scrambled to his side. Kirron Asper Hope, was her Regalia. Or in proper concept, she was his Milquetoast. He was practically the king of this twisted realm. A handsome man. He had the cleanly appearance of a god; or prince, whatever suits your fancy. He had a head of well combed, thick, snow colored hair, and a velvety porcelain complexion to match. Almond shaped, piercing, midnight lavender eyes complimented by long dark eyelashes were often fixed into a curious glare. He often dressed in just the finest of clothing. Red or black usually, but he'd sport gold on occasions. He almost always wore a favorite watch of his, gold and studded with red spinels. He could be a beast of a guy. Emily couldn't say she liked him very much, despite he tended to spoil her a lot. Well, as far as spoiling Milques could go. He always dressed her up in fancy stuff and loved to brush and style her hair, just like his little doll. There was no denying it. Kirron was a huge creep, and Emily felt bitter when reminded that she was restricted by his every whim. "So, I get to come with you but ... Pandore gets to stay home?" She asked as the two briskly meandered through the lit up halls of the dormitory. She had Kirron's bag over her shoulder, and he had handed off a few organized folders to her as well.

"I don't like her, remember?" Kirron rumbled lowly.

"But you like me." Emily stated.

"I **tolerate** you." Kirron corrected.

"Why claim Pandore then?" Emily quizzed.

"Emily we've been over this." Kirron moaned as he tried to resist tugging at his hair, "She's the punching bag, and you're the housewife. Now, could you really imagine being without me?"

"Sounds like heaven." Emily retorted.

"Sense you're so unhappy, maybe you'd rather I send you back to that Adam boy." Kirron drawled coolly. Glancing down at her, a smirk crossed his lips to see that she had dropped her chin to her chest. Her body quivered slightly and her fingers involuntarily fidgeted with Kirron's red folders in an attempt to avert her mind from the name spoken. Adam. Her eyes focused on her shoes and she squeezed the folders to her heart, subconsciously drifting closer to Kirron. The albino posed a hand on her shoulder. "Not a friendly guy that Adam." He spoke lower now, a finger tracing her collar. "I'm the one who saved you from him. You must be at least a little bit grateful. Believe me, I would never do such horrible and indecent things to you."

"Yeah, I suppose I'm ... fortunate." Emily blew, now counting her steps. Kirron's hand didn't leave her shoulder as the two exited the dormitory, entering fresh afternoon sunlight. Their little city was quiet as usual. The dormitory was located on a small cliff, so the students could peer at the city below and the ocean that stretched out after it. Of course, there was a strong metal railing lining the cliff's edge to prevent casualties. Though if someone thought it a good idea to climb on and play around the railing, then that was their own doom. Kirron headed toward the railing, knowing that both he and Emily enjoyed the view. He rested his hands on the rail and gazed down at the quaint city, Neo nuzzling at his thighs. Emily joined him, watching the subtle action like the sauntering couples and cruising convertibles that flowed through the town. The breeze kept shoving her blond curls and Ella was twirling around her feet cheerfully.

"Would you rather I cook for lunch today? Or would you rather go out to eat?" Kirron questioned while he caressed Neo's head and scratched him behind the ears.

"I like your cooking." Emily admitted, happy to jettison the previous subject. Kirron hummed in thought with a smile, pushing off the railing and starting to the dormitory's parking lot. Emily skipped behind him. She was quite confused. Kirron's inexplicable changes in moods had always perplexed her. He was ultimately indescribable. Smooth and sadistic one moment, then congenial and thoughtful the next.

"You're a real weird guy." Emily commented.

"No. What is weird is the little Milque that trots next to me." Kirron giggled dryly, "Let's hurry it up. Meeting won't start itself."

* * *

The courtyard of the only school in the city, was a dangerous place for Milques and Drifters. It was a beautiful and clean piece of elegant nature and greenery, which is why it was polluted with Regalias. There were lots parading around in the botanical area right now. Though sense the garden was generous in size, one could avoid social interaction with little to no effort. Vanemy Rose was considered a Milquetoast, despite not yet claimed by anyone. She visited the courtyard daily. Sense the gym was constantly overrun with football junkies and others of the like, the courtyard was left one of the only available free spots to practice her gymnastics. She pulled her auburn curls into a messy ponytail with a white bow she liked and only half succeeded in pinning her bangs behind her ear. Not at her most fashionable moment, she was dressed in a periwinkle camisole and a pair of blue jean shorts. She used the boughs of a rather tall and lushes tree to act as her bars. With a grunt, she begun by practicing flipping over the branches. The greeting offered by a male who wandered under the tree she was using's smooth voice startled her quite a bit during her flip. With a yelp, her hands lost their grip and she went crashing to the ground at his feet in no time. She sat up with a groan of both pain and utter embarrassment, rubbing her newly sore shoulders and back.

"That seemed fairly painful. Are you all right?" The male who had greeted and accidentally scared her sang, falling to his knees next to her.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry I'm okay. Thanks." Vanemy moaned, flashing her emerald gaze to the boy. She was met with a pair of blue-gray eyes clear against a light ivory complexion. His charming countenance was slightly framed by scarlet hair. Vanemy took a peak at his attire and immediately wanted to distance herself from him. His pants were beige-white and his navy blue button-up tucked under a sleek black jacket. Yes, his clothing gave it all away. Though his face and hair were a definite contribution. He was a Regalia, which was the flesh and bone predator of a Milquetoast. She tried to get to her feet, but a sharp pain in her back turned her motions into a bunch of trips and staggers.

"Oh my, you've gone and hurt yourself." The redhead mused, standing himself to steady her unstable form. A warm blush rushed to Vanemy's cheeks to feel the male's hands around her waist. "My name's Christopher." He introduced warmly.

"Vanemy Rose." Vanemy replied, "Regalia?"

"Mhm, and you?"

Vanemy answered hesitantly, "A Milquetoast I guess." She had already begun to inch away from him, that pain in her back still residing. She did feel pretty guilty for assuming he was as bad a Regalia as the rest, but it was far better safe than sorry. Christopher watched her vanish into the trees with the slightest bit of offense lingering in his eyes.

* * *

So it was made clear that the courtyard was open to different people and plenty of different activities. Jasper for one used the courtyard to hunt. There were a multitude of Regalias that occupied the giant garden, and a great deal of them were blatantly brutal to their Milquetoasts. Jasper took the opportunity to free Milques by challenging their owners. Should Jasper win, the Milques would go freed and unable to be claimed by them again. The Regalia would demand something silly of him should he lose. Oddly enough, it was never that he become their Milquetoast. Today he sought out Annie Hoxfort. Jasper spotted the poor girl. She was forced on her knees by her Regalia. Her sugar white skin and hair were stained with blood. Tears streamed from her big sapphire eyes.

"Hey!" Jasper called as he flounced toward the albino Milquetoast and her Regalia. He was unaware of the guardian angel that watched him as he mouthed off the Regalia. Spandel sat observantly in a nearby cherry tree, an elbow propped on his bent knee with the other leg dangling childishly off the branch on which he sat. He put a hand on the tree's bark. The leaves took to glowing a bright green and round vibrant cherries began to sprout. "There. Is that a little better?" Spandel crooned, his magic fading.

"So, our mysterious demon talks to trees does he?" A woman's voice taunted in fond entertainment. Spandel turned his head uncaringly to see another person materializing in fumes of red on the branch next to him. She was an albino, messy white hair falling to her shoulders and covering her left eye. Her eyes were an intense scarlet red. She was really short, especially compared to Spandel. Her figure though was desirable and voluptuous, covered by her red tank top and black pants.

"Helen." Spandel breathed lightly.

"Hello My Cute Kitten." Helen returned the greeting, "What are you doing here?" Spandel looked back out to Jasper, who jumped into combat with Annie's Regalia. Helen followed his dark gaze. "Hm again huh?" She sniffed, "Why the interest in him?"

"His heart." Spandel blew softly.

"What about it?" Helen spat.

"How good he is. No harm must come to him, nor must it befall that lovely Bryson character. I will look after them. They work to save the weak." Spandel explained dotingly.

"Do you think you'd classify as one of them? The weak?" Helen wondered.

"Not nearly. One could not dare hold me." Spandel declared.

"Except for Director Phillips." Helen started, "And I bet I could too. Man if Director Phillips wasn't so possessive," She leaned in his direction flirtatiously, caressing his cheek. Touching that sensitive skin of his was pure bliss. "You'd be all mine." She finished.

"And that My Dear, is why things have to change." Spandel huffed. Helen couldn't resist the smirk as he caught her wrist and placed a quick kiss to the tip of her ear.

 **Not too shabby for a first chapter as far as length goes right?**

 **I hope you guys liked. A special thanks to Pandore Hart for lending me her beautiful characters Annie Hoxfort and Helen Scarsheld. Thank you. She's a dear friend of mine. Read her stories. Another special thanks to another dear and adorable friend of mine, for lending me her fabulous characters Jasper Collins, Emily Evans, and Christopher Jones. SilverSwirls. Do me a favor and read her works too. Oh and I hope I'm doing at least a half decent job with Chris so far. I don't know him well, but I'm instantly attached to the baby. :)**

 **Leave a review, and remember that feedback is love! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! :)**

 **Welcome back to Kaleidoscope. I just had to write this again. So as always, I hope you enjoy. :D**

Emily and Kirron returned back to their spacious and luxurious sweet in the dormitory quite late in the afternoon. It was nearly early evening. Emily didn't know how the meeting went; for Kirron ordered her to hang around in the lobby until he was finished, but whatever happened wore him out. Sprawled along the living room couch, his hand fished for the remote while his other hand worked to unbutton his jacket. Once pulling it from his body, he tossed it over to Emily. The blond was standing at the coffee table awaiting her next command before catching the red blazer. She hurried on to his room to hang it on his coat rack, and then ran back to Kirron. Having already been scrolling through his playlists on YouTube, the albino tossed her his keys. Emily retrieved them in confusion, giving a questioning cock of the head and a blink of ultramarine eyes. "Want me to pick up something for you?" She asked.

"No." The next thing Kirron handed her was his wallet, "I suggest you go out to eat because I'm way too tired to cook anything right now. If you see something you like; which in your case would probably be some derpy stuffed animal, go ahead and by it." Emily blushed at his oh so very true comment, planting her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that stuffed animals make everything awesome. But you're saying-"

"Yes." Kirron huffed, "Go enjoy yourself for a while. Buy anything but clothing." He looked up with a smirk and added, "You know that's my department. Spend no more than two hundred fifty dollars." Emily's cheeks reddened as she glanced away with a tiny giggle. "May I bring Pandore along as well please?"

"Sure go ahead." Kirron moaned, dismissively waving a hand and rolling on his back. "I don't want her around anyway."He pointed at the wallet she held twice. "But remember **that** is for you."

"Mr. Kirron, are you feeling okay?" Emily wondered.

"Peachy. Be sure to take that stupid wolf of hers too." Kirron grumbled irritably, closing his eyes. Emily nodded politely with a small bow before skipping off to Pandore's room. Kirron had opened his eyes just to watch her. "Be back no later than ten!"

"Yes Sir!" Emily called. She couldn't resist the bounce in her step as she hopped giddily in the direction of Pandore's room. She could whole-heartedly say that Kirron had never let her do this before. Her heart was pulsing with excitement. In the back of her mind she worried that he wasn't feeling well, though she wasn't sure why. Blame it on her kind nature. Letting her go out she could fathom, but letting _Pandore_ get out and have fun? She was at the said girl's threshold in no time, trying to look cool for no apparent reason by leaning casually against the doorframe. Pandore was sitting on the bed, one pale hand dragging a brush through her tangle of raven tresses while the other bunched the fabric of her white bustier dress. Just by looking at their rooms, one could easily see the significant difference there was between the way Kirron treated Emily and the way he treated Pandore. Emily's room was big and bright, completed with a bunch of beautiful windows and floral decor. She had a small office type area where she could work on her homework, journalisms, or anything else of the like. She also kept the few books Kirron would moderately bring back for her on the dark oak of her desk. Little stuffed animals that she managed to collect were piled along her bed pillows and her jewelry box was left to lay on her bedside table. Her wardrobe was lined with nice dresses, expensive blouses, cute skirts, among others. Pandore's room was similar in architecture, but a lot more vacant. It took her a while to notice Emily. "Hi." She greeted emotionlessly.

"Hey Pandore! Get yourself ready cause Kirron's letting us go out tonight!" Emily cheered. The less than joyous nod from Pandore that followed was expected but still thoroughly baffling to Emily. Pandore moved to sift through her closet of plane as a tent dresses. Emily retreated to her room to rummage through her own closet of refined items. Settling on a burgundy dress rimmed with lace and frills, a pair of black stockings, and a matching cardigan. She fished through her jewelry box. Her thoughts drifted to Pandore as she went through her accessories in the bathroom. The girl used to be a Rebel before Kirron apprehended her, so one could only imagine how upset she was. Even still, Emily wished she would've perked up at least a little bit at being able to go out, but she wasn't surprised. Pandore was near impossible to cheer up.

* * *

Annie's blue eyes fluttered open to reveal that her stiff body was no longer crumbled on the grass of the courtyard. No, she found herself lied out on a living room couch. She stretched and twisted around a bit, before sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge. She gasped lightly, as she didn't at first notice the other person occupying the room as well. He sat in a chair angled slightly from her couch. He seemed to be drifting off to sleep, eyes closed with a hand tangled in his sea blue hair styled into an undercut. He was half-hazardously curled up in the chair with an arm thrown along his thigh. He was pretty cute as far as guys went. Still, Annie wasn't much of a socializer. Guys especially made her nervous. So she decided on just leaving without waking him. She stood up, but a slicing pain went shooting through her legs and chest. She collapsed to the carpeted floor with a squeak and a loud thud. She gasped once more, violently rolling on her side to see if she had awoken the dozing male. She had. In fact she startled him. He had jumped and sat up quickly, blue eyes darting around the room in an inspection. "Annie, are you okay?" He quizzed as his eyes fell on the fallen albino, hurrying from the chair.

"Oh uh I ... well ... J-Jasper ..."Annie struggled to tag the right words, her cheeks warming bright red to have Jasper courteously lift her up and settle her back on the couch. Jasper spun to sit on the armrest of the couch. Posing his chin in his hand he urged, "Uh huh?"

"Uh um, yes. I'm fine I guess." Annie stuttered, her sapphire gaze shifting to her lap. "What happened?" She asked.

"Basically you've got one less Regalia to worry about." Jasper yawned, tucking his arms behind his head.

"Ah, thank you very much." She spoke shyly,

Jasper repressed a sigh. He wasn't that scary, was he? "So um ..."

"Um, could you take me to the school's courtyard?" Annie requested kindly before he could say anything.

"Sure." Jasper slid from the armrest, "What's there?"

"Well, there's this guy," Annie started, "He's awfully secretive but ... if I wait for him there, he'll come and heal me from whatever I suffer."

"Hm, he wouldn't happen to be a half timid half aggressive demon named Spandel Phillips would he?" Jasper asked, "Dressed in all black and covering his body in a long hooded cloak? Oh yeah, he always has this little chinchilla with him."

"That's him!" Annie confirmed.

"You know anything about him?" Jasper queried, lifting Annie onto his back and whistling for Rocky. The Labrador came scampering to his ankles in no time.

"Not much." Annie mused, blushing pink as she twined her arms around his neck. "He doesn't talk to me usually. I only know from what I've seen of him that he can heal, likes the color black, seems terribly exhausted, and refuses to share his political opinions or position."

"Seems like a Regalia to me." Jasper remarked as he carried Annie from the dormitory, "He's the director's nephew, not to mention how confident he is about his strength."

* * *

The courtyard was empty, illuminated by the sunset and filled with nature's sweet cooing. Annie patted around in a circle, a stream of blue flowers blooming wherever she stepped. Jasper leaned back against the courtyard's uncomfortable wooden gate. His arms were crossed in patience as he looked around the peacefully empty outdoors. A few minutes later, his eyes widened with a brief gasp to see a spiraling of dark clouds. Once they faded, the alluding Spandel who had crash landed splat on his face in the grass was left in their place. Annie couldn't stifle her giggle and nor could Jasper. Spandel sat up with an exasperated groan, his hair falling back into his eye as he dusted himself off. The chinchilla Jasper spoke of earlier appeared in his lap via a purple flurry. He nuzzled at Spandel's stomach humorously.

"Haha, need some help?" Jasper chuckled as he skipped over to extend his hand out in assistance, innocently; once more, Spandel noted. The demon tilted his head an awkward way to give Jasper this rejecting sort of dull expression. His gaze traveled down to the younger's outstretched hand, lingering there for a moment.

"Once again, I don't bite." Jasper grinned with an easy shrug. Spandel replied by twirling strands of inky black hair around his index finger in no particular fashion and gradually rolling his eyes. Once realizing that was truly quite rude, he bitterly murmured a "For sakes above my display was fatuous," and hesitantly grabbed Jasper's awaiting hand. He contemplated their loosely interlaced fingers for a long while, before tightening his grip and heaving himself up with the help of Jasper's support. There was a certain fervor to his touch, though Jasper couldn't pinpoint what or why it was exactly. Spandel drew his cloak around his body before Jasper could even hope to get a glimpse of what kind of figure he possessed. He bowed graciously. "Thank you Jasper." His voice was soft and urgent. The Rebel dared to ruffle his hair with a smile. Annie waddled to Jasper's side, her hand grasping his forearm to steady herself. Spandel perceived her existence immediately. He beaconed her to him. Annie hobbled in front of him obediently. Jasper eagerly leaned forward, wondering how this whole healing process worked. He hoped to experience the thing consciously first hand at some point, but watching and learning would do for now. And perhaps he could get a word in with the healer afterword.

"Where is your pain most prominent? Your chest and thighs maybe? It feels as though your back is rather vulnerable as well." Spandel analyzed thoughtfully.

"Mhm." Annie nodded. Spandel hummed, swiveling around behind her and falling to his knees. Placing both hands on her shoulder blades, he tipped his head back a fracture and closed his eyes. Starting with a sharp inhale, he regulated his breaths to drop much deeper and slower. A gold shine began to ripple from his palms and Jasper saw Annie squirm a bit. Was it uncomfortable? Spandel rose momentarily, coming back round in front of Annie and querying to approach more personally. Annie declined with an apology. Spandel gave a nod. He pressed a hand to his heart and pointed his free one at Annie's. Tipping his head a bit again and regulating his breathing, he seemed to tense far more than last time. A flash of gold flew from his body and entered Annie's. Annie smiled as her pain vanished in a manner of minutes. "Thank you." She whispered. She moved to grace him with some healing magic of her own, but he sprung away from her before she could.

"Thank you Jasper. I'm gonna go home now." Annie informed.

"Sure. Want me to drive you?" Jasper offered. The albino shook her head, briskly trotting for the yard's front gates.

"Be safe!" Jasper called with a wave. He turned to look at Spandel. Spandel was quietly puffing now, swearing curses in another language as he clutched his heart and sat himself down against the bass of a nearby fountain. He appeared to have forgotten Jasper's being, flushing beamingly at his concerned countenance. In the end, all Spandel could do was laugh. His embarrassment melted into charmed mirth. This greatly confused Jasper.

"I see your familiar suits you well." Spandel warbled adoringly, putting a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Jasper tossed a glance at Rocky, who was aimlessly running around and clawing at his ankles.

"That look!" Spandel sputtered jubilantly, "You resemble a puppy when you give that look. Truly, it's ridiculous. It's so adorable, remarkably so!" He reached out to stroke Jasper's cheek but had jerked back instead. Jasper was now chortling too, a hand casually rubbing at the back of his neck. He did notice Spandel's abrupt opposition to touching him. He'd question it later though, along with the multiple other questions he had. "No one's ever really told me that before." He giggled.

"No?" Spandel peered up at him with genuine shock written across his face, brown eyes glittering playfully. "But that can not be so! Your facade definitely appeals to the puppy persuasion. It is an endearing quality." He insisted. Jasper took a seat next to him with a few awry spouts of laughter. "So Uh, you look pretty tired." He commented, "If you want, you can come hang at my place. We could chat and eat or something."

"Oh that sounds divine." Spandel sighed fancifully, his voice gaining this dreamy and longing melody to it. "Unfortunately it is not to be. In fact, I think it best that I leave at once." He got to his feet.

"Uh why? There something the matter?" Jasper wondered, joining his side and reaching to take his hand only to have him tear it away.

"It is a convolutedly discombobulating kerfuffle between a pair of disconsolately despondent and dejected entities free of earnestly divulging commiseration, thus far leaving them subject to the upmost frustratingly precarious and unscrupulous of escapades and flummadidle." Spandel stated flatly.

"Uuuuuum ... ... what..?" Jasper spat.

"I must go. Never your pretty little mind Child." Spandel replied, walking away.

* * *

Emily observed Pandore gaze with obvious desire gleaming in her large brown eyes. The two were meandering through the mall and then wandered into the jewelry shop. Pandore stared at the small ruby ring. Emily blew as her eyes skimmed the other jewelry on display. She distinctly recalled Kirron telling her that his wallet was for her. In other words, don't waste his money on that hideous woman. Still; even if it was against her master's wishes, it might just be the thing to cheer Pandore up. She landed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "I'll get it for you." She drawled tentatively, hoping she wouldn't regret this later.

"Really?" Pandore practically squealed. She jumped at the sight of Emily's affirmative grin, hitching the blond into a grateful embrace. The two were gallivanting through the lit up city by the time the sun had long vanished, now on the hunt for something to eat. They did also run into the envy of the Milques on the way. Yup. Emily definitely recognized him, even if he was mainly concealed in darkness do to a severe lack of lights around the store he seemed to be considering entering. He rested; quite unsettlingly still for him anyway, against a telephone pole not far from the shop.

"Valerian!" Emily shouted his name, darting up to the seventeen year old male. He twisted around to greet her, hardly looking awake with that excessively dreamy look in his big, round, dark lavender eyes coupled with incredibly long eyelashes. His vibrant fair complexion was accentuated by his childish features jovially changing at his blond and ravenette friends. He brung both of them into a tight squeeze, and they gladly reciprocated his affection.

"Raphael let you out again?" Emily quizzed.

"Nah. I came to grab some clothes he had tailored. However, it looks like the little shop closed early tonight." Valerian answered musingly, running a hand through his curly black hair. "What about you guys? It's not exactly safe for a couple of cute Milquey girls to be out."

"Not exactly safe for a foxy loner Milque boy either." Emily countered with a smirk.

"Yeah well, you got me there." Valerian laughed.

"Thanks for worrying Valerian, but we're okay." Pandore reassured, "We've got Schenn here." She pat the head of her black wolf emphatically.

* * *

Emily alerted Kirron of her and Pandore's coming home by sounding an announcement. She grew confused and wary when no response was delivered. All the lights were off and the house was dead silent, even though the TV was on and deserted. Pandore left to go put their bags away. The little shopping trip had indeed made her happy, having that ring in her possession as well. They had indulged in conversation with Valerian about their owners and the state of society, and then ended their beautiful night with a big dinner and stroll around town. The city was gorgeous at night. Pandore took to leaving Emily's bags on her bed and rushing off to find a place for her ring. Emily on the other hand, searched the house for Kirron. She eventually did locate him. He was in his room, sitting at his desk with his arms crossed on his desk and his chin resting torpidly on top. He was sleeping. The lights were off, despite his computer being on. Emily crept over to him, her hand meeting the mouse to scroll through all the work he did as she hovered over him. There seemed to be miles of essays and documents. After she was sure her eyes were going to fall right out of the sockets from boring into the computer screen, she saved all that he did on his flash drive sitting next to the keyboard and proceeded to shut off his computer. She wanted to move him to his bed, but she knew very well she wasn't strong enough for that. He was a muscular babe while she was a dainty little angel after all. Instead she decided on just nestling him in the chair more comfortably, wrapping him in a blanket, and sliding a pillow under his head.

"Goodnight. And remember that you are just eighteen, okay?" She cooed, exiting the bedroom. She thought of Kirron as she retreated to her chambers to end off the night. She had been his Milque for as long as she could remember. Tasked with looking after and taking care of him, Emily was brought to Kirron Hope when she was a mere seven years old. Ten years, she had been with him for ten years. It was a strange connection she had with the busy aristocrat at best. Maybe that's why she worried, because the two shared history. Or maybe she had grown accustomed to looking after him.

* * *

Spandel sat quietly on his uncle's bed, watching the said male stare out the floor-to-ceiling window of his bedroom. The two lived on the third as well as last floor of the school. Director Phillips stood with his fingers intertwined behind his back, bright azure eyes peering blankly at all that the window overlooked. His quite tall and rather toned figure was shown by the modest orangey glow of a lamp. He slowly turned his head, eyelids falling halfway as he got Spandel in view. "Did you ... do anything today?" He drawled out huskily as he gradually dipped his head up to observe the ceiling as though it held the answers to all his pressing questions.

"No." Spandel stated flatly, "Today was uneventful as it has remained per ordinary."

"Did you find anyone interesting?" The older man queried dully, his eyes seemingly searching the ceiling for something out of reach.

"Not one." Spandel deadpanned.

"It ... appears as though you've taken curiously to the little Rebel Jasper Collins." His uncle rumbled. Spandel hopped from the bed, moving over to the bigger male. He put a hand on his muscular forearm. "Uncle Cray? I'm getting worried about you." He chimed, leaning his head purely on his uncle's shoulder and throwing an offset grin. That was enough to make the director look down at him inquisitively.

"Oh my, you look simply exhausted." Spandel breathed dramatically.

"If anything you're the one who takes that form." Cray retorted.

"Not at all. In fact I was hoping I could go check on Sanawrah." Spandel glided in front of Cray and sweetly inclined his head, "I imagine the poor young lady could use a little ministration. The time is nearing you know? I could prepare dinner in the process, hm? Dearest Uncle?"

"Fine." Cray grumbled blandly, copying Spandel's inclining of the head.

"While I'm out yonder, you may commit to a short snooze." Spandel suggested. He took quick, long strides toward the room door.

"You can go if you want ... to school." Cray rasped weightlessly, collapsing on the bed and propping his elbow up on the pillow.

"I can not read earth languages, am penniless and lacking in work, and they will all think me a rather strange, alien, or condescending and vain one because it is I your nephew." Spandel declined.

"I'm sure one of your little friends would love to help you." Cray put in.

"Why not save them the trouble?" Spandel questioned.

"I'm informed more than them by very little." Cray answered.

"Somehow, my doubts about the verity of your statement are quite high." Spandel snorted.

"Do as you please." Cray hummed. Spandel left the bedroom, head held high for having completed his objective of distracting his uncle from his daily activities. He exited the entire school building all together, appearing in the courtyard. He eased through the dark and empty gardens, crawling past a few large weeping willow trees to get to a hidden part of the courtyard. The hidden garden was vast, open, and stretching out. Tall trees surrounded by well trimmed bushes, vivid flowers with multicolored fairy lights strung along boughs, flowerbeds, and fountains. Speak of fountains, the flowing water had this royal blue glow to it. The sky was splattered an abundance of different blues and purples, dotted with golden stars.

"Sanawrah!" Spandel chirped. He clicked his tongue a few times, "Ai, are you here Girl?" He let his hand fall to his waist. After a mild rustling was heard, the female he was looking for broke from the trees and cautiously trotted over to him. Yes, a female wolf graced with a sleek white coat and a set of lapis colored eyes. She nudged weakly at his hips. Spandel kneeled down to pull the wolf into a warm hug. He scratched her neck and ears and in turn she buried her nose under his chin.

"Hello Sanawrah." Spandel crooned, caressing her soft sugary fur. The wolf cuddled him affectionately before lying out in front of him.

"Don't worry Girl. Just a couple more days and it'll all be over." Spandel cooed, stroking the wolf's rounded stomach. She bowed her head in thanks with a whimper, covering his hand with kisses. Spandel's chinchilla Pinel climbed up onto Sanawrah's back to give her some love. "You're protecting him." The black chinchilla rumbled, "And you healed Annie at your own expense."

"Well I ..." Spandel stuttered.

"One day, that big heart of yours is gonna get you in trouble." Pinel chided.

"They matter, I don't." Spandel justified.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that." Pinel groaned.

 **Thats all for now. :)**

 **I'll be introducing Raphael Verenette properly in the next chapter. Until then he remains a mystery. There are still many many characters to come, so hold on tight. :)**

 **By the way, LOVE to the official cover art for this story. My lovely, awesome, amazing, talented sister made it for us. Thanks! You're the best! It's beautiful and I love it. Pink represents the Milques. Blue is the Rebels. Red represents Regalia, in specific My Baby Kirron. And purple resemble Drifters. Thank you once more Izlee! :D**

 **Leave a review and ... feed back is love. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings all! :)**

 **Welcome back to Kaleidoscope. I was up late last night trying to post this chapter. There was an issue that I unfortunately couldn't get around. I had a cute and sweet girl to keep me company though, and figured out a solution this morning. So without further blabbing on from me, enjoy the chapter. :)**

Emily leaned against one of her bedroom's many white walls, intimidated. Kirron's dark lavender eyes gazed back into her startled azure ones with an authoritative glare. He was right in front of her, a hand pressed up on the wall next to her ear. His lips nearly formed a frown. The sense of late morning drifted throughout their dorm sweet. Warm sunlight filtered past the large glass windows, and the enticing smell of Kirron's cooking wafted around. Pandore was likely wandering the house or in her room with Schenn. As much as Emily would love to cuddle Ella and dream about the delicious bacon, scrambled eggs, and thick fluffy pancakes drizzled with syrup to come, she was forced to confront the clearly perturbed Regalia.

"You bought Pandore that ring. Or more so **I** bought Pandore that ring." Kirron stated solemnly. Emily blushed and stared down at her laced up white boots, interlacing her fingers. She knew she would regret that decision. "She was just so miserable!" She blurted out with closed eyes.

"You think I care?" Kirron spat.

"Well ... maybe you don't, but I do." Emily whined. Kirron looked far from pleased or sated, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. He wanted to find the right words to scold her, but none could come to mind. And he had no intention of giving her a severe punishment either, do to the care she had offered him last night. He woke up with worry that he had lost his work, but was overcome with relief and gratitude to see his work was saved and blankets were tied around his stiff body. _Must've been Emily,_ he had thought. Eventually he briskly strutted to the bathroom, Emily trailing behind. The blond flipped on the light and positioned herself in front of the mirror knowingly as Kirron searched the drawers for a brush. He moved behind her with a selected brush in hand, placing a hand over her temple and beginning to smoothly slide the brush through her sandy blond curls. Emily repressed sighing in contentment as she felt some tangles loosening. She always liked when people brushed her hair, even if those people included Kirron. In fact, he was pretty good at it. The awkward silence that sat around them was fairly uncomfortable. Emily could only gaze at her master's concentrated reflection or watch the magic that was her modest blond locks withdraw from one another like unraveling lace. She looked for something to talk about. "Um, guess you had a lot of work to do last night." She commented. Kirron seemed to grow exhausted just by thinking of it, his shoulders slumping as he dropped the brush on the marble sink counter. He blew a sigh, his eyes closing as he settled his chin down on Emily's head. "Thank you." His voice morphed into a quiet yawn.

"Oh, it was no trouble." Emily chimed, shocked that she was _actually_ being thanked for it. She pondered his sleepy reflection in the mirror, pulling lightly at the sleeves of her white cardigan as she gathered her next stutter of words. Dark eyelashes bristled out against creamy, milk colored skin. His eyes seemed tightly shut, with his well cut bangs teasing his eyelids waveringly.

"Um, I really don't think you should be working yourself like that." Emily muttered finally.

"Someone's gotta get it done." Kirron snorted.

"Where are your parents again?" Emily queried.

"Handling the company in Sweden." Kirron replied.

"I just don't like the idea of you doing so much." Emily huffed.

"Why do you even care?" Kirron snapped. Emily was stiff silent, her chest tightening in discomfort. She racked her brain for an answer, but it was to no avail. In all honesty, she wasn't exactly sure why she cared. Overtime, she supposed this unspoken affection for the prominent Regalia was just growing. Yes; her entire life belonged to him, but it wasn't as though he was particularly cruel to her. And his personality and looks were respectively exhilarating and alluring. At her loss for words and blank stare, Kirron gave a haughty sniff to the air. He exited the bathroom with intent to finish cooking, leaving Emily to her thoughts and a head of blond tresses to resume brushing.

* * *

Oliver Reyes was slumped on a bench, for that's where Raven Stanfield had left him. At a park, saying he could do whatever he'd like while she was out with her girlfriends trying to flirt with Drifter Toma Akita and getting some major league shopping done. Drifters, those were indeed the citizens of the town that hovered between Milquetoast, Regalia, and Rebel. Usually they didn't care enough about the state of society to be a Rebel, but still didn't support Regaliation, while at the same time being strong enough to defend themselves. Oliver was a Milque, with Raven being his Regalia. In boredom he lied out on the park bench. His messy black hair fell into his pale face, and his arm dangled freely off the edge as he soaked up the peace and sunny weather.

"Hey there Ollie." A cheerful, familiar, feminine voice greeted. Oliver pealed a set of turquoise eyes open to see a girl standing giddily in front of his bench. She was quite short; no taller than 5'1, but did possess visible hips and chest. Her eyes were quite large. Exquisitely shining a dark blue, they were like inquisitive yet completely piquant cobalts against her pale complexion. Which, had few blemishes or marks. Her most prominent aesthetic was likely her faint lavender curls, cascading down her back, nearly touching at her waist, and rippling out from her shoulders. She was dressed in a white blouse with a pink floral brooch hanging from her collar, and a blue mini skirt rimmed with small frills. She completed her cute and simple ensemble with a pair of white, laced, heeled boots. She impatiently hopped from one foot to another, a bag in her hands.

"Keily." Oliver squeaked, sitting up with new excitement, "How've you been?"

"Great." The girl cheered. She took a seat next to her boyfriend, setting her bag in her lap and moving to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. Oliver's face took to a red hue at the small affection. Keily Anderson; contrary to the impression she gave by sheer appearance, was debatably one of the strongest Rebels in the city. Oliver was surprised that he of all people caught her attention. Well, they both did have a passionate love for humanitarian activities and animals. Oliver met Keily when going riding for the first time at her family's stables, and the two had been together for roughly two years now. Keily was remarkable, in both Rebelism and womanhood. She could do just about anything, and was notorious for collecting and ascertaining substantial information about society, the director of the city, and his nephew.

"How are you?" Keily queried sweetly. She tipped her head questioningly, "You're not with Raven."

"Girls day. No lowly Milques allowed." Oliver chuckled jokingly, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, you free? I would love an attractive riding partner." Keily sang exuberantly with a flirty wink, inclining her head to rest on Oliver's shoulder. The older male had always enjoyed that joie de vivre of hers. It was refreshing to his quieter personality. "I'd love to go horse riding with you Keily." He laughed.

"Great. And if Raven's not hassling you this evening, Lucky and I could use your help at my aunty's spa. The lounge area I mean" Keily beamed, getting to her feet. She extended a hand out with a bright smile.

"Yeah. I'd love to help out, if Ms. Raven doesn't mind." Oliver agreed quietly, shyly taking her hand and jumping to his feet. Keily squeezed his hand before cherubically toeing him along, Oliver wondered about the bag in her hand, but decided to ask later.

* * *

The gardens were definitely some of Christopher's favorite places. Well, they were enjoyed by many. Often citizens came to behold and relish in their sublime beauty, but few were regular patrons like Christopher. Somehow, the city's gardens managed to enrapture him every time he offered them his innocent and curious stare. Currently though, rounded blue-gray eyes were focused incisively on the puzzle positioned in his lap. Perched on a wooden bench settled deep into the garden, he had been working at it for hours. The garden was vacant for the most part, discarding himself and the few newcomers that decided to perambulate through it once or twice. One female in specific had stopped to examine a spectacle of an exhibit stationed across from the bench on which Christopher sat. Her eyes peered in splendor at the group of bushes that was the exhibit. Humbly glowing a nearly unsettling verdant green, broad leaves reached out and decorative vines gracefully wove around sturdy stems and through one another. Flowers with a multitude of out-coiling petals were painted vivid pinks and cerulean, brightly waving against their green habitat. Christopher had seen the beautiful bundle of bushes several times, yet they still captivated him. The admiring female rose from her kneeling pose in front of the display, which was what prompted Christopher to look up from his puzzle. The uninterested look he was giving slowly transformed into an intrigued one as he recognized that it was the gymnast he met the day before. He noticed her unmistakable auburn tresses. Still in a messy ponytail as they were last they met, though this time held by a purple ribbon to match the T-shirt she was sporting.

"Good afternoon Vanemy." Christopher greeted immediately in a silken purr as he observed the girl smooth out the unwanted creases in her black tennis skirt, placing his puzzle beside him to casually swing one slim leg over the other. He was first met with a gasp as Vanemy whipped around to face him in surprise. Eyes; smaragdine as they're surroundings, fixed on him accusatorially. Vanemy's face softened once realizing that it was indeed _just_ him, though she had no desire to tear her gaze away from the glorious silvery eyes that watched her in amusement. So she didn't. "Hi Christopher." She was intimidated by the assumed Regalia at first, until it clicked in her mind that he didn't seem to carry a Milque with him. It was a small mystery that she'd have to ask about later.

"Do you come here often?" Christopher queried.

"Nope. Just looking for something to do on a lazy Saturday afternoon." Vanemy brushed off, and she could've sworn she saw disappointment flicker in those blue tinged eyes. Which, there was. Having taken an interest in the girl, he would've hoped that she liked this place. "What do you think of it?" He quizzed.

"It's gorgeous." Vanemy breathed fancifully, plopping down next to him. "How bout you?"

"I adore it. It's refined and peaceful. I visit everyday." Christopher blew. Vanemy hummed a response, uttering something of the garden's popularity which shockingly turned over another conversation.

"You don't have a Milquetoast with you." Vanemy commented once that topic of discussion died.

"I don't really care for them." Christopher replied simply. It thew Vanemy off.

"May I have your political views?" She inquired politely.

"I suppose I'm at a state of indifference with it." Christopher answered, "I don't exactly appreciate the system, but I can not say that I am fervently against it either."

"Aaah, so you're more of a Drifter." Vanemy mused, and was then put to wonder why he didn't proclaim himself as such when they first met.

"A what?" Christopher questioned.

"A Drifter." Vanemy repeated.

"Wha-what's that?"

"You seriously don't know what a Drifter is?" Vanemy's voice was a full on deadpan, coated in disbelief. Christopher's attestation was a gracious tilt of the head and an expression of such pure, unknowing innocence, Vanemy had to resist squealing and ruffling his scarlet hair.

"Well a Drifter is a citizen appearing indifferent on society's politics and ranking system." Vanemy explained, "A popular one is Spandel Phillips."

"Haven't heard of him." Christopher stated absorbingly, folding his hands in his lap.

"Haha, you're kinda oblivious." Vanemy giggled lightheartedly, poking at his side.

"I'm not." Christopher spoke lowly, swiping her hand away.

"It's not a bad thing." Vanemy tried to assure him on a stammer, motioning for him to calm down. Her frantic response lead Christopher to believe that he had overreacted. A rosebud pink flush rose flourishingly to his cheeks, a hand gently coming down in slight confusion on the one Vanemy was spontaneously flailing through the air. They both thought each other cute, Christopher's blushing and Vanemy's atomic flailing respectively. Christopher's blush deepened when the two fell silent. As sheltered as he was, social awkwardness like this was hard to handle.

"So what kind of places attract your attention?" Vanemy asked, changing the subject and coming to his much needed rescue.

'Serene places like this. I like pretty things, as well as those that relax the mind." Christopher said, "How about you?"

"I like any place outdoors, so I'll likely be coming here more often. And places where you can just chill and have fun are cool too." Vanemy said.

Christopher became hopeful as he put out his next question, "Do you like Sophie's Garden of Serenity?"

The exuberant green of Vanemy's eyes were lit up by their new excited gleam and the overly dreamy smile she adopted. "I haven't gone yet!" She exclaimed, and she started incorporating expressive hand motions into her giddy rant. "I really really want too! I've heard soooooooo much about it and my best friend Emily went there with her Regalia once and like totally loved it. I've looked it up on the internet before, it seems so great! I wanna go sooooooooo badly!"

"So why don't you?" Christopher asked, catching the infection of her enthusiasm. "I go there quite often. You should truly try it."

"I know I know." Vanemy whined, "But I can't. That place is super expensive. And though the Rainy Spring pays well, I just can't afford it. I haven't even visited the lounge yet."

"Now that simply won't do." Christopher softly shook his head in a manner once again found irresistibly adorable by Vanemy. He got to his feet, pulling Vanemy along with him. "I can take you." He declared.

"There's no way I could ask you to do that!" Vanemy protested.

"You don't want to go with me?" Christopher asked in pain, eyes widening with his zest fading.

"No no it's just ... that's a lot to offer. I don't want you to waste your money." Vanemy justified.

"That is no problem." Christopher assured confidently, now dangling a small card in the air. "I am pleased to treat someone as sweet as you. And money is easily accessible to me so you needn't worry. You'll come, right?"

"Definitely, sense you're insisting. I would love to go with you. Thanks Christopher!" Vanemy cheered, nodding vigorously. A red hue had painted her cheeks as she grinned beatifically, hopping up and down. Christopher smiled.

* * *

Emily watched Kirron's bored and discomfited figure on the examining table. The nurses office was bland as any other, but Emily found it special sense she visited it so often. There were books stacked on a small wooden table in the corner as generosity left to her from the nurse, who was close with Emily and Pandore as well as being Kirron's girlfriend. Pandore was perched on a stool stationed in the corner, her nose buried in a manga as they waited for the nurse to arrive. Emily was rolling around in the rolly chair, keeping a concerned blue eye on Kirron. She hadn't spoken to him sense the scraggly exchange of words they threw at one another that morning. How awkward it was kept in mind, Emily still worried for him. All day she had been scraping and digging through her brain as to why she held the sassy albino dear to her heart, and wondered how long he'd stay angry with her for buying that ring. She looked at him once more. His shoulders were slumped ever so slightly and his chin not as high in the air as usual, hinting at how tired he was. If he were truly functioning correctly, he'd keep his presumptuous posture precisely perfect. He was watching her from the corner of his eye, taking humor in her sliding around in the chair.

"Hello you three." The voice that greeted so kindly was light and warm, tinged with a slight rasp. Kirron and his Milques glanced toward the office door from their current task. In danced Kirron's girlfriend and nurse. She was about Emily's size, 5'5 while being slender and curvy. Her skin was fair with a peach tint to it. Wisps of sleek black tresses poured down her back. She had a set of round brown eyes, and faintly freckled cheeks. The white uniform she wore didn't exactly flatter her figure. "Didn't expect to see you guys here."

"Maria hi!" Kirron chirped jovially. Life seemed to return to him at Maria's presence, "I figured you had no patients at this hour, so I decided to pay you a visit."

"Awwwwww." Maria cried, sweeping over to her boyfriend and loosely draping her arms around him. Her fingers dashed across the glossy fabric of his black blouse, feeling those hard muscles of his contract and weaken under her touch. "Hello Emily, Pandore,"

"Nice to see you again Maria." Emily greeted.

"Hi Maria." Pandore murmured halfheartedly, nodding briefly before repositioning her gaze in her manga. Maria flashed a beaming smile, feeling Kirron pull her in for a hug. His arms constricted around her waist, a hand massaging her back.

"Baby you seem tired." Maria remarked warily.

Kirron said nothing. Maria drew back and turned to face the other two ladies of the room, just in time to see Emily jump to her feet. The blond placed firm hands on her hips, deciding to take initiative. "Yeah Maria, about that." She started, "I'm worried about Kirron, and thought you should know that he's been working himself too much lately. I found him asleep at his computer late into the night about a million times now. However, Mr. Busy Body doesn't wanna talk about a solution." She made her voice low and haughty, "Someone's gotta get the work done, blah blah blah. I'm Kirron and like way too prideful to admit that I can't handle mountains upon mountains of work, hahahahah, ha ha ha." Emily attempted a classy hair flip.

"Is that your impression of me?" Kirron rumbled, an eyebrow raised. He couldn't conceal the mirth driven smirk his lips were curving into. Emily giggled at his reaction but flushed at his tone. It was surprisingly playful. Maria gave the albino a hard flick to the nose, smiling to Emily and skipping to collect her materials. "Let's take a look." She hummed contemplatively.

"Well if I'm being forced into an unwanted examination, then I insist you look at them too." Kirron huffed, crossing his arms and pointing an unforgiving glare at Emily. Emily played with danger by petulantly sticking out her tongue, to be rewarded with a feigning pout from Kirron.

While Maria chatted up a storm with Kirron and examined him, Emily played around with Ella and Neo on the tiled floor. Ella kept climbing all over Neo's bigger body, which resulted in quite the funny scene as the wolf failed numerous times at pawing her away.

"Aw yes Emily, you were right to worry." Maria's confirming draw pulled Emily from the amusing scene before her. She returned her attention to the nurse and the Regalia. Maria lightly tapped Kirron's forehead before leaving her hand to rest on his thigh. A stern look crossed her features. "He needs a break." She stated.

"Thought so." Emily agreed.

"I'm fine." Kirron growled, already hating the idea of being fussed over.

"Obviously not." Maria spat, "You need to relax. In fact, I don't want you to do any work for the rest of the day."

"I gotta text from Vanemy saying that she was finally gonna get to go to Sophie's Garden this evening." Emily informed, modeling her phone for emphasis. "Maybe we should go too. I can pay."

"No!" Kirron argued.

"Great idea Millie.' Maria sang, and she turned to Kirron with a glare that should only be reserved for mothers to their misbehaving children. "And you're gonna do it." She ordered, "And afterwords, you won't do any work for the remainder of the week. Doctors orders."

"You're a nurse." Kirron shot back, delighted by the frown that followed.

"Oh, you wanna be cute huh?" Maria snarled, looking Kirron in the eye. "Do it, or I'll have Helen Scarsheld come and give you a **thorough** palpating. How's that sound Hot Stuff?"

"All right all right. No need to get ugly." Kirron sighed nonchalantly with a dismissive flick of the wrist. He could hear the click of Emily's boots as she jubilantly hopped up and down, and only sighed.

"Does Pandore get to come too?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Kirron groaned. At that, Pandore spryly glanced up from her book. She could use some relaxing and beautifying.

 **Ha, and that'll be all for now Darlings! :D**

 **Next chapter we'll be exploring the exciting elegance that is Sophie's Garden of Serenity with a few of my favorite characters. In fact, we'll be slowly exploring every hotspot in this rank-based town. Chapter five or six'll likely be one called The Black Velvet Tavern. But hey, regular readers will no better not to trust my word on anything relevant to future writing. I didn't even introduce Raphael this chapter like I was supposed to teehee! :)**

 **The new character mentioned that doesn't belong to me is Oliver Reyes. This smol bean is SilverSwirls's baby. There are still many characters to come and explore on my, my sister's, SilverSwirls's, and Pandore's part. Note,, most romantic relationships in this story will be a slow burn.**

 **Leave a review dearest readers, and remember that feedback is LOVE! ;)**


	4. Sophie's Garden of Serenity

**Hello all! :)**

 **Welcome back to Kaleidoscope! I've been having some trouble with this story lately. Okay, Tell Me Why, my old iPad works better than my new one. Tell. Me. Why.**

Sophie's Garden of Serenity wasn't actually in the city. No, the serene area was made even more serene by its placement. The large spa establishment sat regally on the ocean not far from the city, suspended on the water by firm wooden boards. One could get there by a boat, or simply walk along the pier especially made to stretch from the city's modest beach to The Garden's entrance. Christopher Jones loitered there at the moment, the beach that is. He stood patiently near the shore, gazing up at the sky spattered in sunset hues. It was such a quiet and serene place, with dark azure waves slowly undulating back and forth to stroke the sugary white sand of the shore. Christopher watched as the water brought and took abandon sea shells. The sun hugged the sea at the horizon and Sophie's Garden could be depicted somewhere off in the distance. Seagulls weren't as chatty this time of day so their seldom cooing coupled with the singing waves made for a beautifully relaxing melody. It certainly wasn't empty there. Contrary the beach could get rather crowded anytime of the day, but the jovial ambiance associated with the beach was definitely worth it. Christopher turned at the patting of footsteps on sand to see Vanemy coming up beside him. "Aaah," He drawled cheerfully, those blue tinged eyes of his lighting up on sight of her. "Good evening Vanemy. Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for coming?" Vanemy spat, "Thank you for inviting me more like." She smiled brightly.

"My pleasure Vanemy. Are you excited?"

"Oh yeah!" Vanemy cheered, doing an emphatic hop. "I'm pretty nervous too though." She admitted honestly, lightly swaying from side to side and subconsciously intertwining her fingers in front of her thighs. "Should I have brought anything?"

"Just yourself, and perhaps a tangle of stress knots." Christopher replied exuberantly, eliciting a humored chuckle from Vanemy. It very well confused him. He didn't find anything funny about what he said, but he was delighted at her amusement nonetheless. "Shall we go?" He inquired, extending out his elbow. Vanemy was pleasantly surprised at the gentlemanly gesture, her grin widening after her short gasp. "We shall." She sang, grabbing hold of his elbow. Christopher lead her on a weaving path through the many other people to the other side of the shore, where the pier began. Soon there shoes were clopping against sturdy wooden planks as they advanced down the pier and neared The Garden. Vanemy kept glancing around past the parallel railings to look at the shimmering ocean on either sides of the pier that so grandly reflected the sunset, or the glowing sun that squeezed the horizon. Sophie's Garden became more and more visible at the same speed as the languorous pace they strolled. A splendid white building it was. With decorative stone white columns in the front stretching from the overhang to the base of the porch and arched windows adorned with stained glass intricacies that allowed a peak into the vast foyer that awaited inside. Vanemy could see balconies projecting out from the third floor, each graced with their own unique railings or balustrades. The building was embellished with extravagant frippery of tropical flora, friendly and fitting hues of pink, orange, yellow, and blue.

"My God." Vanemy breathed as the two got closer, mouth falling agape and emerald eyes widening with unadulterated aw and amazement.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Christopher beamed.

"No wonder it's so expensive." Vanemy murmured.

"And the service is fantastic." Christopher assured as the two ascended the stairs of the porch. Christopher hauled open one of the solid oak doors and held it for Vanemy. The smaller went skipping in beatifically and Christopher soon trailed after. The luxury spa's color scheme was a warm gold and brown, just welcoming yet elegant. The foyer was spacious. The wooden floor was smooth and glossy, gleaming like a newly polished brass instrument. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings and a few waiting chairs were placed around the room. It lead toward the lounge, which the pair could hear merry chatter emanating from. A vast staircase leading to the second floor was in one of the back corners. You could quite clearly see the moving ocean and the lazy sunset through the many arched windows that lined the walls. In no time at all, a female concierge glided from the lounge and in front of Vanemy and Christopher. "How may I help you my lovely lady and gallant gentlemen?"

* * *

Oliver walked into the kitchen at the back of the lounge where Keily, her brother Lucky, her mother Lucy, and her aunt Sophie resided. The Andersons were immersed in cheerful conversation as they glided around the strikingly large and gleaming kitchen to prepare and serve meals to the lounge's customers.

"Oliver Darling!' Lucy's gleeful cry echoed throughout the kitchen once the beautiful older woman spotted him. She swept over to him, long arms stretching out before her to drag him into a loving embrace. Oliver's cheeks went rosy as he found himself pressed suffocatingly against the other's body, his head snuggled to her bountiful bust. He could just see her plump lips, painted dark magenta, curving into a delighted grin against that near flawless snow-white complexion of hers. She reluctantly drew back, big ultramarine eyes identical to Keily's fixing on him fondly while her hands found his shoulders. "So good to see you Dear. You're as handsome as ever, if only a little zombie like.' She chuckled, voice all warm and honeyed as she brushed the stiff black strands of hair from Oliver's tired turquoise eyes.

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson." Oliver beamed as his cheeks took on a darker hue, "But really, you're the one with all the looks. You look really beautiful today, as always."

"Oho stop it You Big Silly." Lucy giggled, flourishing her hand. Her dark lavender, curly tresses cascaded to her waist. Her svelte figure was covered and accented by a royal blue, floor-length gown, slitting at her waist to reveal one leg with a lack of sleeves and a low cut, semi-sweetheart neckline. The neckline was made of lace as it shamelessly revealed cleavage, the elaborate pattern like art along her skin. And of course there was the jewelry such as the two fancy black chokers accentuated by silver gems that so conveniently matched her black heels, and the black bangles in a similar style that hung around her wrists. Honestly, Oliver had to wonder why she owned a ranch instead of being a model. She was tall too, just like her husband. Which also urged Oliver to wonder why Keily and Lucky turned out so short, and often caused him to try and imagine Keily as tall and graceful as her mother. She bent down to inspect Oliver's wan countenance. "Have you been getting enough sleep lately Honey?"

"Trying to." Oliver replied, a hand scratching the back of his neck

Keily skipped over to the pair, a tray of fruit and Oliver's work uniform in hands. "Here's your uniform." She chimed before turning to her brother with the fruit tray, "Give this to table eight please."

Oliver took his clothes with a smile, following Lucky from the kitchen in order to change.

* * *

Table eight happen to be the table Christopher and Vanemy grabbed. It was a fine booth, a white table cloth patterned with tropical images draped over its rectangular wooden table. The booth was also stationed next to a large window, so one could gaze through the sparkling glass and be pleasured by a vista of the sky and sea. Vanemy took a glance around the lounge, just full of customers. There was an elegant booth at each window, which filled nearly every wall. Two couches, a divan, and a few chairs circled the large brown coffee table in the center of the room. Gold chandeliers dangled from the ceiling and soft, jazzy music hummed in the background. Vanemy could spot Emily with Pandore and Kirron at a booth across the room from them. She returned her attention to Christopher, who was staring at her deeply. His elbows propped on the table whilst his hands held his chin.

"Thinking about something?" Vanemy laughed, in mirth from his dopey expression.

"Huh?" Christopher snapped from his thoughtful trance. "Aah yes, a conversation topic." He drawled truthfully. Vanemy chortled fondly, once again perplexing Christopher.

"Okay how bout this? What do you find yourself doing most throughout the day?" Vanemy asked. Christopher chuckled lightly and closed his eyes in response, fishing for an answer. The same waiter that served them the fruit tray returned to their table, asking if they were ready to order. Christopher was quick to order while Vanemy was a completely different story. "Christopher, will you order something for me?" She plead.

"Uuuh, I'm not sure what you'd like." Christopher sighed.

"Me neither." Vanemy threw a shrug,"But you've been here a lot right? Just do one of your favorite dishes or something."

"All right." Christopher gave in with a soft grin, twirling a few strands of neat scarlet hair. Vanemy's green eyes lit up with glee.

* * *

Kirron leaned back in his seat contently, arms folding behind his head in a makeshift pillow. Sleepy yet lively dark lavender eyes fell closed with a sigh almost inaudible. "Did you know that this spa partners with The Rainy Spring?"He queried, referring to the two Milques on the opposing side of the table. Both Pandore and Emily worked at the mentioned cafe.

"Ugh, I knew some of these dishes were strangely familiar!" Emily cried jovially, her nose buried in the menu.

"I really don't understand how you work there." Kirron commented blandly.

"What makes you say?" Emily lifted her gaze to the albino.

"You're as clumsy as a toddler learning to walk, what else needs to be said?" Kirron spat. Emily released a nervous laugh. "Am I really that clumsy?"

"You really are." Kirron huffed sardonically.

* * *

Both Kirron and Christopher had requested a private tour of the spa. So despite they were all somewhat familiar with one another, the two groups actually wouldn't be interacting with each other. Keily bounced about in the kitchen while her aunt Sophie told Oliver the job he'd be doing. "You'll be a personal concierge for a couple called Christopher Jones and Vanemy Rose." She stated firmly. Her thin pink lips pulled into a smirk, sharp smaragdine eyes dazzling with mischief. "I trust you can handle it?"

"You can leave it to me Ms. Anderson." Oliver declared.

"Great." Sophie crooned, her hand finding Oliver's head while the other handed him a couple of documents that Christopher and Vanemy had to fill out before entering the lounge.

Keily blew Oliver a kiss, "We'll hang out later kay?"

"Deal!" Oliver chanted. And with that, he exited the kitchen to pop up in the lounge. He certainly didn't feel tired anymore. He was rather pleased when Raven allowed him to work here this evening. A little shocked as well, though it wasn't all too jarring as he suspected it was partly do to her working part time as a masseuse and cuddler here. And then there was Keily and her family. They were always so fun and friendly, with a jubilant attitude that could lift anyone's spirits. Oliver winded through the furniture of the lounge before arriving in front of Christopher and Vanemy's table. Both of their plates were completely empty, aside from their slices of red velvet cake which were near finished, and they were cheerfully conversing about how different their lives were. Oliver waited for a lull in the talk to speak, "My name is Oliver. I'll be the concierge guiding you on your relaxing experience through The Garden of Serenity. When you are ready to begin, let me know."

"Oh, we can go right now." Christopher chirped excitedly, finishing the last of his cake in unison with Vanemy. The auburn headed teenager jumped to her feet with unabashed alacrity. Christopher stood with the same fervor.

"Understood. Then leave your trash and follow me please." Oliver instructed, turning to lead them from the lounge. The eager pair trailed after, Christopher once again gifting Vanemy his elbow.

"Have you two been here before?" Oliver asked as the three wound up back in the foyer, mellifluous voice gently reverberating off the walls.

"I have many times, but this is Vanemy's first visit here." Christopher explained.

"Thank you. I hope your experience is a magical one." Oliver said, ever so slightly fidgeting with the rim of his purple polo. Despite seeing the Andersons and others at work and knowing very well what he had to do, he had never actually been a concierge for the spa before. He hoped he was doing a good job. Their ample space faded as he ushered them down one of the halls the foyer leaded to. Vanemy watched either walls of the hall, which were lined with closets and changing rooms. Oliver paused in front of no two dressing rooms in specific. He took a brief look at Christopher and Vanemy's documents. "Wait one moment please." He requested, moving to a closet opposite the dressing rooms. He opened the large wooden door to reveal an assortment of robes. He pulled out two, each under a particular size with one a navy blue and the shorter one a vibrant periwinkle. He handed the blue one off to Christopher and the periwinkle to Vanemy. "Remove everything on your person and change into these. Cover up whatever you'd like. Leave any belongings you might have brought with you in the dressing room as well as your clothing. The dressing rooms are personal to you and will be locked with a key once you leave them. Should you have to return to them at anytime, let me or another garden staff know."

"Thank you." Vanemy sang, before she and Christopher went their separate ways into the dressing rooms. Vanemy sat on the cushy purple divan that occupied the small changing room, kicking off her shoes and cautiously removing her jewelry. She admitted to herself that she'd be pretty embarrassed to walk around in nothing but a draping piece of cloth, whether it was a silk periwinkle robe or not, though she was quite certain that she'd get past something so trivial.

* * *

"Why do you think they put us all in the same room?" Emily queried shyly, scanning the moderately sized family room that she was now sharing with her fellow Milque and master Regalia. Pandore sat on the red divan behind her, making no effort to change into the forest green robe laid out next to her. Of course Kirron would give Pandore a robe of his and her least favorite color. Emily was lucky to have gotten to choose the dark purple silk cover up she did.

"Because I told them that the two of you were nothing but a pair of lowly Milques." Kirron replied nonchalantly over the soft soul music he was playing from his phone. He posed in the mirror, still quite clad himself with the exception of his expensive designer boots.

"Oh." Emily muttered.

"Do you have a problem with it Emily?" Kirron quizzed in that velvety growl that was his voice, turning to look at her while beginning to unbutton his red blazer.

"Mh, no Sir." Emily stated.

"Actually, I think we both do." Pandore huffed, standing up and placing a hand on Emily's forearm. Emily instantly drew in a bated breath.

"As far as you're concerned," Kirron gave a firm glare to Pandore, "You don't have anything to show off anyway so get over it. And for you," he looked to Emily, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT KIRRON!" Emily blurted out, her face heating red with a strange mixture of great embarrassment and anger. She immediately cupped a hand over her mouth in a late attempt to hush herself.

"Was it? **Kitten**?" Kirron's voice dropped. Something teasing yet so sincere lingered on the tips of his effortless words. Emily's dark ocean eyes found the carpet below, her cheeks warming more at the nickname of which he rarely used and the recollection of the memory. She could never forget that night.

She remembered everything.

 _Emily's thirteen year old body shivered with cold, fear, and pain. She was sprawled along the sheets of a large bed, not her own nor was it Kirron's. The dim yellowy light provided by a lamp on the bedside table illuminated the warm tears that stung her wide blue eyes, sparkling as they rolled down her pink cheeks, streaming down her chin and neck, mixing with the icy sweat that drizzled her body. Her blond tresses splayed in messy rivulets around her. She couldn't stop the tears, the quaking, the hiccups for air. She could hear the sounds of battle zipping throughout the rest of the house, outside the bedroom she was trapped in. Grunts and cries, obnoxious bumping, shattering glass. Emily's hazy and spinning mind could barely fathom what was happening. It could only focus on what just transpired. After what seemed like hours, the tumultuous cacophony outside morphed into silence._

 _"Emily! Emily where are you!?" The sound of Kirron's voice made her heart jump. His voice was quivering with worry. Had he really come for her? Emily tried multiple times to call out for him, but found that pain and agony robbed her voice._

 _"Emily!" Kirron was right outside the bedroom door now. The doorknob raddled in signification that he was unable to open it. A few seconds later and he had kicked it down. He rushed toward Emily with impassioned horror. "Oh no." He breathed, arriving at the side of the bed. Emily didn't dare contemplate her situation. The fact that she was completely unclothed in the face of her former Regalia was the least of her worries. Conjuring up whatever strength she had left, she reached out a hand toward him._

 _"You'll be okay. You'll be okay." Kirron whimpered, rapping her in his torn red jacket and lifting her into his arms. In the midst of his secure and protective embrace, Emily looked from his chest to his face. He truly looked frightened. A new wound on his cheek oozed scarlet over his milky skin. His big lavender eyes, partly obscured by the white hair strands that loosely brushed into them, were widened and glittering with tears._

 _"Why ... why'd you ... come back ..." Emily choked._

 _"Doesn't matter now." Kirron panted softly, shaking his head. He quickly darted from the house with determination, practically stumbling down the stairs of the front porch as he beelined for the limousine idly waiting for him in the street. He swiftly slid into the back seat, gently posing Emily in his lap and not bothering to put on a seatbelt._

 _"Master Kirron?" The driver asked._

 _"We need to go to the hospital, **right** **now**!" Kirron ordered._

 _"Yes Sir. Did you talk to Mr. Tailor?" The driver queried, putting the car in motion._

 _"Oh I spoke to him all right." Kirron snarled._

 _"And what of Ms. Evans?" The driver wondered as he drove down the street. Kirron said nothing, only looking down at Emily. The sandy blond was staring up at him, more mountains of water building in her eyes._

 _"Shh, don't think about it." Kirron cooed, "Here, take a look." He gazed up. Emily weakly reciprocated, watching the roof of the car to see it open up a fracture. It revealed the night sky. A canvas of midnight blues and purples dappled with glistering stars. The white moon was full and high. It was a beautiful sight._

 _"And, I brought this for you." Kirron offered, plopping a stuffed animal of hers on her chest. Emily took the kitten plushy into her hands, squeezing the pads on its paws. She felt Kirron begin to comb through her hair with a hand, untangling knots with the other. "You'll be okay." He whispered. Emily relaxed a tad at his gestures, watching the sky with her plushy and snuggling into his lap as he untangled her hair. Eventually fatigue took over, and she fell asleep like that._

That was four years ago.

 _Why has our relationship been so strange sense then. He seemed to really care about me, helping me through all that even though I ran away. Now he seems so distant. And he never told me why he came back. Guess I **am** just a Milque to him but ... I wish I could at least know why._ Emily thought. In all honesty she had forgotten the relationship she had with Kirron before she ran from his control, or what even made her run away in the first place.

"Emily if you don't hurry up and get changed, I'll do the changing **for** you!" Kirron snapped impatiently after calling her name ten times didn't work. Emily recoiled with a squeak as she jerked from her thoughts. Her face flushed as she glanced in Kirron's direction, growing even more red at his display. He had already thrown off his upper garments, giving Emily a good look at his torso and rose tattoo. She tried not to focus on his contracting abs as he started to slide his pants from his waist. His muscular chest was no less alluring so she raised her gaze to meet his quirking smirk and mischievously narrowing eyes.

"If you can't handle me, than don't look." He taunted.

"Oh Kirron." Emily groaned exasperatedly, moving to change into her purple robe. Kirron was resting against the wall in a seductive pose, dressed in a red robe of his own by the time Emily and Pandore were done changing into their purple and green ones respectively. Kirron had left a lot of his chest exposed just to provoke Emily and disgust Pandore. "Let's go."He sang, shutting off his phone.

* * *

Christopher and Vanemy followed Oliver back to the foyer, this time dressed in their robes. They followed him up a flight of smoothly tiled stairs, which took them to the second floor of the spa. It was just as beautiful as the first, gold and brown with a ton of windows. Oliver lead them to a large room. It was where their tour began. The giant hot tub of the room was imbedded in the center of the polished wooden floor. The water was a dark blue, reflecting the warm and easy glow of the golden chandeliers that just slightly illuminated the room with their dim shine. Lit candles lined the rims of the tub, also casting their dim reflections into the water. The walls were lined with scenic paintings and relaxing music played in the background. Streaking a side wall was a row of marble washbasins. On each sink perched a multitude of diverse hair products, and attached to each sink was a slanted, polished, black chair, back first so that one could lean back and drop their head right into the sink bowl. A few staff quietly milled about as they tended to the peaceful room.

"Is this real?" Vanemy gasped, her jaw had dropped a long time ago. She couldn't stop staring at the water.

"It very much is.' Christopher chortled at her aw as one of the staffs came to tie up her auburn locks in a white towel.

"Take a soak in the tub. I'll be back to get you in an hour. Have any questions or concerns, direct them to the staff." Oliver announced, disappearing from the room and closing the door behind him. The staff ushered Christopher and Vanemy toward the sumptuous tub. Vanemy closed her eyes along with the other staff as Christopher slid from his robe, discarding it to the wood floors and dipping into the water. He loosened with a comforted exhale at the hot water pushing on his bare body, drowning him from his shoulders and down. He leaned back on the rim of the bath, letting his silvery eyes fall closed. Vanemy soon joined his side, just as eased as he. Two staffs knelt down behind them, offering them both mini massages to their shoulders and neck.

"Wow, this is incredible." Vanemy moaned fancifully.

"Mhm." Christopher hummed cherubically with a charming yet tenuous nod. "I suppose you see why I like it here. It's so beautiful. And everyone here is quite friendly. I put in a request for two masseurs you'll meet later. I'm quite certain you'll like them. We've basically become friends by now I come here so often."

"Awwww, how sweet. You're so cute." Vanemy whined in endearment. She didn't even realize what she had said until it flew out, miffed that she had let that slide so perfunctorily.

"Really?" Christopher looked at her, doey gray eyes brimmed with hopeful desire and a bright grin beginning to form his visage.

"Yeah." Vanemy cheered earnestly, "You're really adorable."

'Oh ..." Christopher looked innocently disbelieving as his face warmed, "Vanemy I ... thanks."

"Come on, the truth's not such a big deal is it?" Vanemy quizzed nonchalantly in a jovial singsong tone, playfully nudging at his forearm. Christopher's flattered and elated laughter was a melodious ballad as it rang throughout the room. Vanemy smiled at his infectious happy face. He genuinely was adorable.

* * *

Vanemy dreaded having to leave the hot tub. Loosening in the hot water with Christopher was so wonderful. It was a shame it was all cut short so soon. The present staff offered them both plush, white, dry-off towels and allowed them to redress into their robes.

"Next we're going to the showers." Christopher informed, "It's advised to wash the chlorine from the tub out before we meet the masseurs. But we'll be heading back here for some hair care after the shower."

"Sounds like a plan." Vanemy chanted. Oliver awaited them at the doorway, ready to guide them to the showers.

The pair were back in the darkened, candle and chandelier lit room in under an hour, dressed in their robes and done with their separate showers. They hopped over to the washbasins lining the sidewall, both taking a seat in black chairs adjacent to each other, leaning back and letting their heads fall into the sink bowls. The said bowls were filled with warm water, which Christopher and Vanemy's hair had graciously spread into. A staff loitered beside each of them, both examining the hair products they had left out along the washbasins. The two staff began to move their hands through their clients' hair, smoothing it out and untangling it. Vanemy blew in contentment at the feeling of her hair unraveling from the mess it was. The redhead parallel to her seemingly felt the same, releasing a similar alleviated exhale as he watched the ruby studded chandeliers that hung overhead. Another staff had come along to pamper him as well, lightly sweeping his complexion with a cotton ball coated in a certain cream. Vanemy was getting the same treatment. Her eyes fell closed, the first staff now massaging shampoo into her auburn lochs.

"Your hair is very beautiful Ms. Vanemy." The first staff complimented, combing her hair and rinsing it with a finely bristled brush. Ten to fifteen minutes had to've past sense they started.

"Thank you." Vanemy chimed, reopening her eyes to see both the staff and Christopher hovering over her. It threw her off at first, but made perfect sense moments later. Christopher's hair was a lot shorter than hers, so it was fully understandable that he finished before her. That dark scarlet hair of his was literally sparkling, messy with his bangs lackadaisically swept behind his ear as it dried. Bluish silver eyes observed Vanemy's lax expression curiously, blinking a few times. "May I touch it?" He queried finally. Vanemy hummed musingly in response. Christopher ran a hand through her auburn curls, twisting a few stray strands between his tender fingers. "It **is** pretty." He ruminated, causing Vanemy a flushing face.

* * *

The two were once again trailing Oliver once their hair was all fixed up. Vanemy couldn't help playing with her curls, amazed at how lustrous they were. Oliver moved them back to the first floor foyer, then to the back doors of the spa. Like most things in the spa, the doors were huge. Glass, sliding, and automatic giants. The three shimmied through the doors, now standing outside the spa building on the very wooden planks the establishment was built on. There was generous space to move around before the ocean stretched out endlessly before them. It was absolutely beautiful, the dark waves rocking slowly and reframing from the roofless veranda. The night sky was filled with stars, which the midnight ocean mirrored quite immaculately.

"Please, spend some time here and enjoy the outdoors for a moment." Oliver encouraged, "Would you like something from the lounge?"

"A slice of red velvet for me.' Christopher replied.

"Brownies for me." Vanemy added peppily. Oliver gave a nod, retreating back into the spa.

"I had no idea you had such a sweet tooth Christopher." Vanemy laughed, watching Christopher slide the last of his cake into his mouth. The two sat just at the roofless veranda's edge, where the waves threatened to overlap the wooden boards. Christopher dotted his lips with a tissue and grinned. "I really do enjoy sweets." He resisted eyeing Vanemy's brownies. They had given her four, but so far she had only devoured two of them.

"Here, wanna help me?' Vanemy chuckled, taking a browny from the napkin in her lap and hoisting it out to Christopher.

"I couldn't." The redhead declined in the name of all that was polite.

"Sure you could." Vanemy protested ecstatically, her vivacious smile persuading as she prodded at his chin with the treat.

"Okay." Christopher gave in, happy to take the pastry. "My mother isn't fond of sweets as much as I am however. Unfortunately she doesn't allow me many so I try and cherish them when I can."

"Awwwwwwww." Vanemy whimpered, offering her last browny to him. "Unless banana pudding is involved, I'm not much of a sweet fanatic myself. I do love to bake a ton though, so I'd totally love to make treats for you." Christopher's face brightened up in purified joy, placing a hand on Vanemy's head. The younger looked at the sky, focusing on the moon. "What time is it?" She uttered quietly.

"Likely around midnight." Christopher muttered, joining her gaze at the late night sky, "We got here around seven p. each activity takes an hour or more. Then there is the walking, changing, and showering. There is plenty other things to do at this spa, but I certainly didn't want to overflow our night."

"Wow." Vanemy breathed.

"Yes. I apologize if this troubles you."

"Nah. I haven't got anyone waiting for me at home anyways. I like it here with you. It's a lot better than the alternative."

"Huh?" Christopher glanced down at her.

"Oh." Vanemy chirped, brutally castigating herself for saying that. She peered up at him with a big smile, "Whoops, never mind. What have you got planned for the rest of the agenda?"

"We go visit the masseurs and that'll conclude our night." Christopher answered.

"I'm looking forward to it." Vanemy said. Christopher stared at her, that accidental insinuation of her life peeking his spirit of inquiry.

* * *

Once Christopher and Vanemy returned inside the spa, Kirron and his Milques took their place outside to enjoy the sky and sea as well. The night air was warm, and Emily loved the sounds of the ocean. She sat next to Kirron, who was leaning quietly against the white of the spa building. His lavender eyes analyzed the ocean while he indolently munched on chocolate cake. Pandore was a little ways from him on his free side with her lemon tart. While Kirron watched the sea, Emily examined the illuminated sky. When the sky was a canvas of black and blue filled with stars, it always reminded her of that night. _You'll be okay. You'll be okay._ Kirron's quavering warbling replayed in her head. Emily turned her cerulean eyes to Kirron. "Mr. Kirron? Why did you come back for me that night?" She wondered. She was met with Kirron's appraising visage, leaving her heart to thud in anticipation.

"Hu, it doesn't matter now." Kirron spat, looking back toward the ocean.

"You realize you've been saying that for four years?" Emily put in. She heard the albino snicker delightfully under his breath. "Yeah." He yawned offhandedly in agreement, shoving a hand in his snowy hair. "Suppose I'm just not ready for it to matter yet." Emily mused a hum in reply. She felt his muscular forearm tie around her shoulders, bracing her brazenly to his flank. "I won't leave you in the dark forever **Kitten**." His voice was a quiet coo. Emily glanced up at him to see his eyelids fall. "You're really weird." She commented at his somber expression. His lips twitched into a tiny smirk. "Someone who collects stupid stuffed toys, spasms around instead of walks, has a three round wrestling match with her blankets before she can wake up properly, burns the house when simply trying to cook an egg, brags about her microwaving skills, makes up songs in the shower even though her singing voice is equivalent to that of a screeching tire, derps instead of flirts, compares her life to a sandwich, and wanders the house like a vampire when she's hungry, has absolutely no right in any shape form or fashion to call me weird. **No** right." He shot back, poking her cheeks mercilessly. Emily swatted his hand away with a heartened and emboldened laugh, "Oh yeah? Says the one who has so many scented lotions that he organizes them in alphabetical order in a special cabinet, has sworn his allegiance to chocolate and declared himself a personal enemy of vanilla, will go to war for a cherry, names every inanimate object in the house, is just as afraid of lobster as he is of being trapped, flirts with himself in nearby mirrors, walks around the house naked when I'm gone just to irritate Pandore and shouts that he's one with nature when she tells him to put some clothes on, likes to roll around in his clothes straight from the drier, is beyond creepy, and plays dead when the pantry's empty. I take it back. You're not just weird, you're crazy."

"Emily." Kirron stated, giving her a stern look, "Lobsters are really ugly." At that the two exploded in laughter.

* * *

Vanemy and Christopher arrived at their last destination on the tour, the room of Christopher's requested masseurs. They had to climb two staircases to get there, meaning they were on the third floor. It was just as nice as the previous two, though this one was designed more like a hotel. Mainly because of the masseurs' and masseuse's rooms as well as the rooms one could book if they wished to stay a night at the spa were on that floor. Christopher knocked on the dark oak door which had Valerian's name painted in gold along the top.

"Come on in." Valerian's voice crooned soothingly. Christopher pushed the door open, letting Vanemy in before following suit and gently closing the door behind him. Vanemy's feet hit plush creamy carpet as she scrutinized the massage room. It was dimly lit by the candles flickering in the brown-gold sconces placed between the tall arched windows that surrounded the room. The curtains were withdrawn so once again a fascinating view of the sky and sea outside was visible. There were a few counters and cabinets with a sink against one wall of the room, adorned with beautiful candleholders as and the phones of the masseurs'. Two massage tables were perched securely in the center of the room, and a bed of towels and blankets piled in a chair in the corner of the room. The two masseurs both claimed a massage table, leaning against them casually as they're relaxing soul music played. Christopher recognized the first; a tall and slender male with pale pink skin and curly black hair, as Valerian Hope. He was often known as the envy of all Milques, mainly because his Regalia spoiled him. The other was Todd Alexander. He wasn't tall and was rather scrawny, but managed to look quite attractive anyways. His complexion was soft and creamy. Verdant green eyes inspected his customers through black glasses, and his honey brown hair was combed to perfection. He was a British Drifter. While not incredibly popular, he did have an upholding reputation.

"Welcome Christopher and Vanemy." Valerian announced dramatically with a congenial flick of the wrist.

"Hello Duckies." Todd greeted, his voice enchanting do to how clear and laden his accent was.

"Hi Valerian, Todd." Christopher returned excitedly.

"Nice to meet you." Vanemy chimed.

"Shall we begin?" Todd questioned. Christopher supplied a energetic nod. Valerian glided over to the cabinets and swung them open, displaying an abundance of massage oils and lotions. "Pick your poison." He joked, "No more than three." Vanemy and Christopher scampered over to the cabinet, surveying their selection. Once they had picked out their oils, the pair were instructed to strip from their robes and instead cover themselves with the towels and blankets presented to them on the chair. The two were lying on their stomachs on the massage table in no time. Vanemy had made a backless and sleeveless makeshift dress from her blanket and towel, while Christopher just buried his hips and lower in blankets and towels. Valerian moved to Christopher and Todd reciprocated to Vanemy, both lathering their clients' opted oils in their hands. Vanemy moaned as she felt Todd's fingers dig into her back and destroy the hopes and dreams of whatever tension wanted to nest there. Todd chuckled in amusement. "You're actually not all that tense."he remarked.

"I'm a bit of a gymnast." Vanemy justified.

"You enjoy gymnastics." Christopher rumbled from his spot beside her.

"Yeah. It's pretty fun to me." Vanemy elaborated. Christopher flashed an intrigued smile. The four sat in comfortable silence until ...

"Valerian?" The voice that curiously inquired was deceivingly moralized. Without stopping their tasks, the masseurs followed their clients' gaze to the opening door. In stepped Valerian's Regalia. He stood at 6'2, graciously slender with a muscular build. Sharp, jade green eyes complimented by long eyelashes critically assessed the situation. Golden blond tresses were pulled into a flawless ponytail that fell mid-back. He was dressed in classy garments of red and black. His interested expression fell. "Why are you working here?" He deadpanned, "And how did you manage to do this without alerting me?"

"You sleep like a hibernating bear. Seriously you could sleep through a nuke if you wanted." Valerian ridiculed innocuously, getting a sassy hmph from Raphael. "Are you angry?" He questioned.

"No." Raphael huffed.

"How'd you find me?" Valerian asked.

"I woke up and you weren't there so I read that little girl's article on late night hotspots and found your name under The Garden of Serenity. What's her name? The little girl that writes about everything? Amelia? Sophia? Genevieve? Lola? Rebecca? Jeraldine?"

"Emily. Emily Evans." Vanemy informed.

"That's right." Raphael snapped his fingers. "Uh, who are you?" He looked to Vanemy.

"Vanemy. I'm Vanemy Rose. And you're Raphael Verenette."

"Charmed I'm sure." Raphael blew.

"Well, as much as I'd love to bask in your radiance Master Raphael, I've got a job to do. Do you mind?" Valerian chimed.

Vanemy had fallen asleep on the massage table by the time her session was finished, coaxing Christopher to book the two of them a room for the rest of the night.

* * *

Once Vanemy and Christopher were transported from Valerian's room, Kirron and his Milques took their place and Todd had called in an extra masseuse and massage table. Emily and Pandore mimicked Vanemy in the way they covered themselves with their towels and blankets while Kirron copied Christopher, each now splayed out on a massage table of their own. Valerian obviously went to massage his older brother Kirron, Todd eagerly chose Emily, leaving the masseuse he called in Raven with Pandore. Kirron conversed with his brother while Emily and Pandore enjoyed their massages in silence.

"Wow, you're like super pretty." Raven commented as she pressed into Pandore's back, her tone sweet and cheerful. She was all about conversation and it seemed that Pandore could use a compliment to lift her spirits.

"Really?" Pandore gasped.

"Yeah, you are like so totally cute." Raven affirmed, "I love your hair and your skin, it's like angel soft."

"Thank you." Pandore blushed.

"No it's true. I bet a lot of guys would kill to hook up with you." Raven continued.

"I hate men." Pandore mumbled.

"That's kinda wack." Raven sniffed.

"I knew you'd say that. Every girl says that about me, but how could you understand?" Pandore murmured gravely.

"No no, I didn't mean there was anything wrong with it." Raven couldn't resist waving her hands, "I just think it's a tad bit weird. It makes you unique though. You know, turns your outer beauty into inner beauty?"

Pandore gave a blarneyed grin.

Kirron was the first to fall asleep, having been so stressed out and all. Emily and Pandore weren't too far behind though. Valerian proudly peered down at his snoozing brother, hands planted firmly on his hips. "I do good work." He congratulated himself.

"So, should we wake them up and send them home or just get them a room? It's like two in the morning isn't it?" Todd yawned, catapulting himself on the pile of blankets and towels In the chair.

"Leave everything to me!" Raven squeaked, lips curving into an unsettlingly lascivious smirk. "But, do me a favor Val and get your brother back into his robe okay?"

* * *

Emily woke up a couple hours later in a pit of darkness, finding her body slackly sprawled along the warmth and gentility of a large bed, now wrapped in her towel a bit more. She could just barely see the dark of the early morning peaking through the windows. She must've been in one of the guest sweets. Emily remembered from the last time she visited. The stirring of another startled her quite a bit. She was about to roll right off the bed, however Kirron's arm dragging her back toward him prevented that. Emily's heart sped exponentially. She certainly didn't fall asleep with Kirron. No, she fell asleep on a massage table. She racked her drowsy brain for a logical explanation, however there was not much to be found.

"Kirron." She whispered groggily at the feeling of his grip tightening on her waist.

"Just stay here." Kirron grumbled sleepily, his voice muffled as he cuddled up to her and buried his face in her hair. "Where would you go anyways?"

 _CRAP!_ Emily thought. She could just imagine how red she was heating up.

 **All right that'lol conclude this chapter. :)**

 **I forgot to mention that the lovely Pandore belongs to Pandore Hart. My babies Todd and Raphael, these beauties belong to my sister. Thank you. Speaking of Izlee** **, a special thanks to her and all her help. Next chapter explores more of The Garden, then it's onto The Tavern! :)**

 **Thanks for reading, and remember that feedback is LOVE! ;)**


End file.
